


Insomniac Drabbles

by mossy_cryptid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Poetry, Vent Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_cryptid/pseuds/mossy_cryptid
Summary: The night seems to drone on, with no end in sight I take to my keyboard. Perhaps writing will help me sleep. I don't think it will, but, it's worth a try. My mind runs at the speed of light and I just can't seem to find the off button, if there even is one. I wish I was elsewhere, maybe in my lover's arms, watching a scary movie, or petting a cat; either way, I'd rather not be in bed counting to a hundred until I get tired of thinking about numbers. Feasibly, I can't imagine writing will solve my inability to sleep but at least I can say I tried.





	1. Only a dream

Sunshine pools through the curtains, draping itself across my body like an old friend, the warmth drawing me awake slowly and softly. Yawning and turning to roll onto my side my eyes are drawn to the body next to me. His eyes peacefully shut and his lips slightly open, a familiar sight. I reach and lightly brush his hair behind his ears, admiring how soft it feels between my fingers. I can see his eyes twitch behind his eyelids, and I can’t help but to wonder what he’s dreaming of. Perhaps it’s that lovely tomcat we saw at the shelter the day before. Or maybe it’s about the murder mystery he’s currently reading. 

A soft groan sounds from his lips and I can’t help but chuckle. He’s always so against waking up, claiming it’s his favorite time of day because of the peace and quiet. But we both know it’s because we’re pressed together snuggling, relieving our frustrations provided by the day with soft kisses and loving touches. Before I had met him, I never could have imagined anyone could feel so peaceful and loved by someone. As his eyes crack open to stare, I can’t help but become lost in them again. 

Ensnared in his soft loving eyes I can’t help but become lax, his stare comforting my very soul. It seems so unreal that anyone person could give me such relief and happiness from one stare alone. But that seems to be his greatest power, that and he’s a good cook. “Good morning love,” I whisper softly watching as his eyes flutter shut as if my voice relieved him deeply. His reply comes not long after, "Morning princess.” His voice graveled and husky from infrequent use sent a shiver down my spine. As goosebumps crept up my arms, I drew the covers over my shoulders in hopes of warming up. The sun just didn’t seem to be enough today. His hearty chuckle creeps out as he notices my shivering state, his arms reaching out to drag me onto his chest.

Normally I would playfully push against his chest as if his touch wasn’t my favorite thing, but his touch was just too tempting upon my tired body. “Cold?” He inquires. He sounds so smug with himself and I can’t help but admire the smirk placed on his lips, soft and pink curved to one side. “It’s your fault, you stole all the blankets. Again.” He stares at me before throwing his head back and laughing, as if it was the funniest thing in the world that he had stolen all the blankets off our bed for himself. There’s nothing I wouldn’t give to stay in this blissful moment for eternity, but it seems it’s time to wake up. I can hear my alarm crying out for my body to wake, I have classes calling my name. Essays to write and no time for domestic bliss. I don’t know what’s worse, the facts that I will never find a love like this or the fact that I will spend the rest of my life searching for someone who could love me as much as he does. I know I never will but that hasn’t stopped me from trying.


	2. Freedom is dead

One day everything will be okay, the pain will stop, and I will finally be able to take a breath. My chest will loosen; the muscles becoming lax and my heart heaves a relieved sigh as my body settles into a state of calm. The wildfire that is my body slowly fizzles out what once was an unrelenting burn becomes a dull ache. Nothing but a memory. Just as my body will one day be. Everything that was instilled inside my body and mind will be nothing but a faded pile of conscious thoughts. Thrown to the ground, unwanted and unneeded as they were always intended to be. Everything we once knew will turn to ash, the fires we so feared in our life will be our only saving grace. It comes to relieve us, tearing through our chests and burning through our tired and aching hearts. Burning and burning until nothing but ash and discarded bone is left. Finally, free, we continue our way to the next troublesome and hindering shell we call a body.


	3. Flesh outside a shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possible trigger warning for mentions of flesh and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is two different ones fyi (✪‿✪)ノ

The air is getting colder, and my breaths shallow. I feel as if I will die if the temperature were to drop any lower. Perhaps my time is coming to an end and death on their way to collect what I have borrowed. My soul must be ripe for the taking, like a peach bright and fresh begging to be eaten. My soul cries out to be chosen and released from its flesh filled prison. 

I don’t know what is left of me, everything shredded beyond recognition. Nothing left of my mind but scraps of memories and emotions. All that I am has been ruined, there is nothing left of me. I am just a shell covered in flesh and filled with useless organs that cannot do their jobs. I am nothing, nothing. Every part of me is gone, destroyed without any chance of repair. I will never be who I was before, that person is long gone, buried six feet beneath my bed. Every day I lose more and more of myself. And god, I don’t think there's anything else I can lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked my writing,, would you mind leaving a comment or kudos maybe(•‿•)


End file.
